


Royauté

by Thomas_Kun



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, overlords AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Kun/pseuds/Thomas_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2234. Human kind was reliant on technology. Even more so than back in the year 2014. A new and fast developing company called CoreTech was the reason why. Flying cars, cloning, service droids and even diseases were cured thanks to CoreTech. Though, CoreTech, as most companies have, started using their advanced technology for a darker purpose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This work in itself will prob contain large amounts of mature content which is related to, but not limited to, violence, death, blood, and gore.  
> It is not suggested you start reading this if you are sensitive to anything I have listed above.  
> The first few chapters will be short until I have more time to work on making them longer so please, bare with me.

**T** he year was 2234. Human kind was reliant on technology. Not because they needed it, but because they were forced to be. The rulers of the New Country Empire (as it was most commonly called by the humans since it was no longer referred to as CoreTech) was the reason why. The Empire was run by two powers. One was King Bangalter, or Thomas by his best friend, and said friend named King de Homem-Christo or Guy-Manuel. Through CoreTech is how they developed control over what was once known as the United States of America. The two Kings were ruthless and brutal, not caring for mercy in the slightest. That included both humans _and_ robots that betrayed them or they deemed not worth life. Many have died trying to overthrow the harsh monarchy, and all have failed. Thousands have died in these various attempts. That only made the Kings step up their military forces. They would not show weakness to the 'pathetic humans' as King Guy-Manuel most commonly referred to them as no matter how much damage was done.

      **O** ne day in the Autumn season, a brave (or rather ignorant) soul dared to venture into the building. He was confronted by two security bots. Each bot had their own gun, that when used, could incinerate anything/anyone in a nanosecond. They aimed their guns at the smaller human and demanded to know why he had dared to come into CoreTech. His answer was a quick and maybe even well thought out one. "I need to see our Kings to discuss an urgent matter. I, being a citizen, have the right to speak with the Kings." The two bots exchanged wordless glances at each other and then back at the human. What he said was in fact true. He did have a right as a citizen to speak with the Kings even if what he said was a blatant lie. The two bots led him down a well-lit corridor that had various doors with words like 'Laboratory' and 'Weapon testing' etched upon them in metal. He passed one door that he could not make out what it had carved upon it. The door was a dull blue shade with copper colored rust covering its very surface. A few moments later he was in front of a set of double doors, that when approached, opened up immediately. "My Lieges, this human has requested to discuss a matter of concern with you." The silver-robot raised his head a little and examined the man before him. He was short with both a round face and body. He had brown hair with green eyes. He did not look like much of a threat Thomas concluded. The two security bots bowed and exited the room when they were waved away; silencing engulfing the three immediately. 

      **I** t was no doubt that the two android Kings were discussing things between each other using some form of communication. That much the human could infer. Suddenly, to the man's distaste, Thomas started walking to him and circled him. No doubt trying to get a closer look at the man before him. Unlike his colleague Guy-Manuel, Thomas had a more sensitive side when it came to dealing with the humans. "What matter do you wish to discuss with us?" Thomas asked, his circling stopped by an abrupt humming noise coming from the gold android. The man did not speak. If he had a chance, now would be it. He took the dagger he had hidden in his coat pocket and lunged at Thomas, managing a slice to the android King's arm. Thomas, in reaction, quickly grabbed the man's hand which held the dagger and twisted it. A loud crunching noise could be heard in the once silent room. At this, Guy-Manuel immediately got up and rushed over to his partner who was easily restraining his attacker. Guy-Manuel already despised the human race, but after witnessing one attack his King, he flipped his lid. Guy-Man abruptly took the dagger and stabbed it into the human's chest. Making sure to put the rusted thing all the way into it and then twisted it upwards for more damage. The human man let out pleading cries and begged for them to stop. To stop the pain that was now coursing through his very being. The good thing about robots is that they do not need to feel emotions and are very precise when it comes down to things. This is what made them so ruthless and unmerciful. 

      **"S** cream all you want you pathetic excuse of life. It won't make a difference in your current situation." Thomas hissed, still holding the man while his partner went at him with the dagger. Once Guy-Man was satisfied, he dropped the crimson stained weapon which, upon impact, made a clanking noise that echoed throughout the room. "You humans and your false hopes. When will you learn?" Guy-Manuel quickly turned on his heel and opened up the room's only window which faced all of the city that was once known as Los Angeles.  Thomas followed suit, carrying the bloody man. When they both arrived there, Thomas held the man over the railing. He gave him one last look before releasing his grip on the man's broken hand and watching him silently fall onto the pavement below. Dozens off screams were heard right when the body hit a parked car. Guy-Manuel watched in absolute delight. If he could convey expressions, Thomas could have sworn his friend was smirking. 


	2. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is hurt and Guy comes to his aid.  
> (I'm not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mature content in this chapter   
> Just robutt love c':

      **T** homas was the first one back into the room. By this time, he had forgotten the injury to his arm. Though Guy-Manuel did not. He watched the oil drip out of his friend's arm with every step he took. One step *drip* two steps *drip* three steps *drip* and so on did it go until Guy had gotten fed up with it. If Thomas was not going to do anything, then he would. He closed the doors and walked up to Thomas who was now sitting in one of the thrones. "Pardon, Thom," Guy said through close communication, "your arm is still...leaking oil. Are you not going to do anything about it?" Thomas' head, after receiving the message, turned to look at the wound. There was a reasonable sized gash in the artificial flesh on his arm even though he felt no pain from it. That is why he forgot about it he concluded and stood up to face Guy-Manuel. "Guy, you needn't always worry about me. I am fine and I will be fine." He rested his hand on the shorter android's shoulder and patted it. "I should be used to this by now. By you getting concerned over my well-being." He let out a low hum and made a few high-pitch beeps which could be taken for his version of laughter. "We are but robots. If I were human, then this might just be a more urgent matter, oui?" Guy-Manuel did not say anything much to Thomas' dismay. He retracted his hand and let it fall to his side as he turned and headed into the bathroom; no doubt to get stuff to help fix his arm leaving Guy standing there alone with his thoughts. 

      **T** he bathroom was not that fancy. It had, of course, a shower with a sink and some various cupboards and cabinets with different items tucked away inside of them. Thomas searched the cabinets for a bandage since he would have to go to a repair man to fix his arm. That also meant taking a risk in going out in public. Yes, he could defend himself, but the humans would and will do anything to see to it that both he and Guy-Manuel were exterminated. He quickly brushed that thought of his head and when he found a decent bandage, he started to wrap the middle part of his arm with it (even though he was struggling to do so). After numerous attempts at wrapping the bandage himself, he found it becoming more of a challenge than a simple task. He was beginning to not be able to move his left arm. "Uh, Guy? Could you please come in here right quick?" He didn't get an answer but heard footsteps approach the bathroom at a rapid pace. "Oui, Thom? What do you need?" Thomas pointed to the bandage that was just lying on his arm. Guy-Manuel looked from the bandage and then to Thomas. "Could you help me to wrap this? I need to at least get the oil to stop leaking before I even think about heading out into public to see a repair man." Without hesitation, Guy quickly wrapped his friend's arm with little trouble and held out his hand for Thomas to take it. Though when Thomas reached out, his arm immediately went limp. "Thomas?" Guy-Manuel questioned, concerning rushing through his circuits. "I-I can't feel my arm, Guy. I think I l-l-lost a bit too much oil." His stuttering was back. That usually was a warning sign to Guy that something was not right with his friend. Without saying anything, Guy-Man quickly turned on his heel and raced out the door leaving Thomas in quite a confused state.

      **T** he city streets were unusually quiet for this time of day. The clock read 5:00 pm. Usually at this time the humans would be returning home from work or wherever it was they went to during the day. Guy was wearing a hoodie with the hood up (even though it did not really do much to hide his screen much to his disliking). It was very seldom Guy-Manuel ever ventured out into the busy city. It was usually Thomas since he was the more liked of the duo but today it was an important matter. He was not going to risk letting his friend walking out into public with a dysfunctional arm. That would limit his abilities to fend himself by a great amount. Though one thing that was not known about the two android Kings was that they each had a built in weapon. Both were on their left arms (ironically). After a good 10 minutes of walking, he reached his destination. It was a in-and-out situation. He got the part he needed and quickly rushed back to CoreTech. He ran up the stairs since taking the elevator would honestly take to long and barged into the once closed doors. "Thom? I'm back. Are you alright?" He questioned, hoping for an answer. He heard a faint beeping noise coming from the bathroom and that is when he saw Thomas resting his back against the shower wall with a towel around his waist. "I did not like having oil on me. It was not clean in the least bit. Water, to everyone's surprise, did not effect the duo as it did any other robot. It was because they were designed with a sort of water-proof protection that sealed water from getting into their circuits. Something that was just recently available to robots.

      **G** uy was not really used to seeing his friend in just a towel since they had usually kept their relationship mainly business. They were more brothers than anything else...at least, that is what was understood between the two of them. There really was not room for something more...or was there? Guy-Man quickly brushed that thought out of his head and tended to his wounded friend. "Thom, please step out of the shower and sit down so I can tend to your arm. Thomas did as his friend said and sat down on the edge of the shower. "Merci." Guy said as he started his work. Guy would not admit it, but he had studied up on both his and his partners designs and learned everything he could about them. After a good 30 or so minutes, Guy-Manuel was finished with his work. "Okay, Thom. Try lifting your arm up." Almost immediately a clicking noise could be heard as he lifted his arm and moved it up and down and in numerous directions and motions. "Everything is functional, doctor." Thomas joked, nudging his friend. "Merci beaucoup, Guy-Manuel." He said, hugging his partner. "Where did you learn that stuff anyway?" Guy broke the hug and appeared to be thinking of a good enough answer that would please his friend. "The human at the repair shop told me what to do and I saved it to my short-term memory." Was the best lie he could think up in such a short amount of time. His answer seemed to please Thomas who quickly stood up and put on a clean pair of dress pants. Guy-Manuel was about to walk out of the restroom so Thomas could tend to whatever else he needed to when he grabbed Guy's arm and spun him around. Before Guy-Man knew what was happening, Thomas had kissed the middle of his visor. This sent a spark of electricity through his circuits. "Merci, Guy-Manuel, for taking care of me." Guy's fans were whirring to cool him down. He was not sure what to think. Was Thomas just expressing his gratitude through a simple kiss or was it something more? Before Guy-Man could ask any questions, he was greeted by the door shutting. He was, once again, alone with his thoughts. **  
**


	3. Winds Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.  
> Guy-Manuel goes searching for Thomas against his wishes and ends up biting off more than he can chew.

    **I** t was unnervingly quiet in the throne room. Guy-Manuel kept pacing to and fro and stopping occasionally to see if his partner was with him. He was not. It had been a few hours. Yes, before he left, Thomas had said that he was going to be out late due to work, but it was nearly 2:00 in the morning and not even a message was sent to him. This was very unlike him. Thomas, the one who was so obsessed with schedules and being on time to whatever event they needed to go to. He was always rushing Guy-Man out the door so that they would arrive to their destination on time. Thomas would also make sure that they both charged at the same time so they would be at equal power despite Guy's protests. Thomas was just looking out for him. As a brother would (even though Guy was the elder of the two). The constant tick-tocking sound that came from a nearby clock as each second ticked away was just another reminder that Thomas was still late. He had so many thoughts and scenarios playing out in his brain. Should he go looking for him? Just before he could decide he received a message followed by a beeping noise. It was from Thomas. Overjoyed, Guy-Manuel opened it up and read it. He suddenly felt a wave of dread pass over him (or at least what he would think dread felt like to a human). Dread, as he had observed, is a feeling of great fear. Yes, he was most definitely feeling the idea of 'dread'. The message read: ' ** _Guy-Manuel. I am in danger. Some humans as to which I believe are of a rebel group, have started to trail me. I fear they are going to try to do something. No matter what, Guillaume, do not come after me. It is no doubt that they will try to get to you by getting to me first._** ' *End Message*. Guy did not know what to do. He knew Thomas was thinking more so about their kingdom than for his own well-being. He usually did that. It is strange, though, how Thomas has the 'brain' while Guy-Man, the 'heart'. Despite Thomas' best efforts, Guy was able to locate where the message was sent from. He quickly grabbed his hoodie and headed out into the cool, night air. 

      **H** e walked for what seemed like hours to him. Time was slowly passing by it felt like. He could hear various noises such as cans being knocked over and dogs barking at yowling cats, or the occasional screech of a tire from a car. He kept a brisk pace and followed the GPS inside his helmet. Despite ruling this city for a good 20 or so years, he still did not know as much about the city's layout as Thomas did. He made a left turn down a dark alley. The only light was coming from his 'eyes' that projected an almost lime-green light. Another left turn, and then a right turn. It felt like he was going in circles. Finally, he made his way to where the message was sent from. It was dead quiet. The usual noises had ceased and that should have been the first red flag. Oblivious to this, Guy-Manuel kept walking until he reached a dead end. "I must have gotten mixed up somewhere along the way." He mumbled to himself. Though just as he was about to turn around, he heard faint beeping coming from a building that was right next to him. Without hesitation, he transformed his left arm into a gun and pointed it towards the ground as he stealthily made his way into the dimly lit building. It smelled of what he figured was mold and other...unmentionable things. He followed the beeping noise, not entirely sure if it was in fact his Thomas or just some random service bot, but he pressed on. As he got closer the beeping grew louder and louder. He turned a corner and was instantly greeted by a well-lit room. The room looked almost pure white and that is when he was able to make out what appeared to be Thomas' form lying on a bed. He cautiously made his way into the room and crept over to his friend who had a battery symbol flashing on his screen. He was charging. But why would he be doing that if he felt he was in danger? He looked for the outlet, but could not make out hardly anything else due to the piercing bright light that consumed the both of them. Before he could go an inch farther, he felt something press against his back which immediately produced a crackling noise and in a few seconds Guy-Manuel had collapsed on the floor with an echoing thud. 

      **W** hen he came to, he found that he was also lying on a bed. But something felt...different. He did not feel the cool whirring of his fans, nor did he feel...mechanical. He turned his head and felt an odd sensation on the side of his face. That was odd in itself. When his vision got clearer, he looked around at his new surroundings. He was no longer in a brightly lit room, but a rather normal lit one. Above him was a row of lights and he was surrounded by various items such as his arms, legs, and h...HELMET? Guy-Manuel quickly shot up and felt a sharp pain in his lower back as he did so. When he did, he felt dizzy and light-headed, a sensation he usually only felt when he was needing a charge. Though, he was used to a heartbeat, the one he was feeling felt more...real. Like he could feel the muscle pumping something through his veins. Usually it was oil and it felt a bit odd, but he got used to it. When he finally mustered up the courage to, he hopped off of the bed and made his way over to get collect what belonged to him. When he picked up his helmet, he saw in the reflected visor an unusual sight. Yes, it was quite odd. He was looking at himself, but the face staring back at him was not his own. Panic filled him immediately. He threw on his clothes which consisted of the hoodie he wore and a pair of black skinny jeans. His worst fear had become a reality. Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo was a human. Despite roaming around the room, he did not see his tall, silver friend, Thomas. Where was he? He put the helmet over his head and he had found that some of the wiring had been removed. Yes, the LEDs still worked, but that was it. He walked out of the room and had only one thing on his mind: " ** _Where was Thomas Bangalter?_** "


	4. Hello again, my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy are reunited after what seemed to be like ages. But does it mean things are finally going to be turned around for the Kingly duo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mature content in this, but not much  
> This chapter is also short but I may rewrite some things in it come tomorrow

**T** homas had been awake for quite a while. Even though he was not, as he would normally say, "fully operational". It was like he was in a sort of dream state. He was awake, but not able to move. He was aware of his surroundings, but that was it. He heard what he believed to be footsteps but when he tried to lift his head to see who was approaching him, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He tried to cry out but could not. He was not aware of his condition. Much like Guy-Manuel, he was not aware of his condition. As the footsteps got closer, he closed his eyes, afraid of what might happen next. Before he knew it, he could feel himself being lifted and something cold being placed around his wrists. He heard a locking sound and was then lifted not by a person, but by something he could not identify. The figure was speaking, but its speech sounded muffled and inaudible to him. The figure left just as quickly as it had appeared and Thomas was left chained to a wall with no clue of what was going on. Meanwhile, Guy-Manuel was feeling his way down the dimly lit hall. It was crazy how different the lighting was in each room. He had never seen anything like it before. As he walked, he started to feel lightheaded but he did not know why.

      **H** e continued on his way until he made his way around a corner only to find what appeared to be a figure of some sort lying against the wall. Upon further investigation, he soon realized that the figure was in fact a person. A person who had been killed and left to rot with no one to care for it. That is when he smelled that horrible stench of rotting flesh and bodily fluids. Since he was no longer a robot, but a human, his senses were a lot better than they had been. He took in a gulp of air and he started to feel better. What was it that he always saw humans do? Breathe? Was he supposed to be breathing? He took in another deep breathe, and slowly exhaled it. After a few minutes, he felt perfectly fine. Leaving the poor soul, he turned left and that is when he saw a figure chained up to a wall with their head down. Quickly, Guy-Manuel rushed over to the person and checked for any signs of movement. He saw nothing. When he got closer, he noticed that the figure was a man in about his early 20's with short, blonde curls and a long, slim face. He also was quite a bit taller than Guy-Man. Without hesitation, Guy started to pick the lock with a bobby pin he had found on his short journey (hey, use what you got). The locks made a faint 'click!' as they unlocked and dropped to the floor. The man fell to his knees and was leaning over; his eyes still closed and a subtle expression was plastered on his face.

      **A** fter about a good 5 minutes of silence, Guy got down on his knees and held the younger man's head in his hands. Upon this, the younger male slowly opened his eyes up. They were a chocolate-brown color and were very nice to look at. "M-Monsieur....please. Q-Q-Qui êtes-vous?" Came the younger male's voice, a slight stutter was laced with his words. Guy would have known that voice from anywhere. It couldn't be...oh no it just couldn't be. "Thomas Bangalter? Thom?" Almost instantly the younger male managed to be able to sit up straight despite the agony he was going through. "G-Guillaume? Is that you?" Guy nodded his head slowly and then wrapped his arms around Thomas in a warm embrace. "Mon dieu. I thought I lost you. We need to get out of here." What he said was more so an order than a statement. Upon feeling Guy's arms around his torso, Thomas pulled Guy close to him. "Oui. Je suis désolé, Guillaume. Je suis désolé..." Was all he kept saying over and over again. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Precious minutes that they needed that they would never get back. Suddenly there came a sound from behind Guy. He just closed his eyes and rested his head against Thomas' chest. He just wanted to leave, just take Thomas and get the heck out of dodge, but for some reason his legs were not wanting to cooperate. The footsteps got closer and they both knew that if they were about to meet their maker, they would do it together. If they were to die, they would die together and not apart and that is how they wanted it. 


	5. Human after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Thomas escape from their captors grasp and try to figure out this whole being human business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing mature mentioned in this chapter is a scene involving blood and gore  
> The rest is basically well.. you'll see

      **T** he unknown figure was standing right behind them and when it reached its hand to touch Guy's shoulder, he tensed up. The grip was firm and almost hurt him, but instead of continuing to cower, he jabbed his arm into the figure's stomach. He knew he had made contact because when he did so, an "oof!" sound followed suit. Taking the opportunity, Guy took off his helmet and bashed the visor part repeatedly over the figure's head. Soon after, all that was left was a broken screen and some of the screen's shards sticking out of the figures bloody head. After everything was said and done, Guy was panting and tears were threatening to start come down but he refused to cry. He would not cry...he couldn't. He had to be strong for Thomas, but his will was not enough. Tears streamed down his face and he took a shard of the glass and kept stabbing the head repeatedly. Blood was everywhere and all over Guy but he did not care. He was taking all of his frustration out on the person who he believed had done this to Thomas and him. Guy-Manuel was about to stab the head once again, but was stopped by Thomas' hand grabbing his. "Guillaume. You need to stop this behavior right now. It is not right." Guy dropped the shard of glass and it shattered when it met the floor. Thomas then released his grip on his hand and hugged him. Guy-Manuel just clung onto Thomas' shirt and cried.

 **G** uy was never one to show his emotions no matter what. Now that they were human, it was harder for him to hide his emotions. Thomas did not say anything and just rubbed his friend's back in a sympathetic way. What Guy needed more than anything was to know everything was going to be okay. How could they run their kingdom being humans? Thomas then had a rather bright idea. Without saying anything, he stood up and wiped Guy's tears. "Everything will be fine, oui? There is no difference. I am still Thomas and you are still Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. We may be humans, but that does not mean we cannot run our kingdom just as we did before. I have an idea, my friend." Guy looked up at Thomas, even though his hair was in his eyes. "Oui? What is it?" Thomas laughed and then simply smiled. "No one besides us knows what has happened. The only thing we have to do is wear our helmets and no one will be able to tell the difference. It is fool-proof..." Guy cleared his throat and regained his composure fairly quickly. It was not his fault. After all, he has only been human for roughly two hours. He has not learned how to control his emotions yet. "Thom, that is probably the best idea I have heard you say in a long while." Thomas frowned at that comment but the two cautiously walked out of the room and Thomas found his helmet and put it on. Guy's helmet well...was no longer going to be able to used. Thomas and Guy finally made their way out of the run-down building hand in hand.

      **T** he walk home was interesting to say the least. The few people that were out were giving the odd pair strange looks. Well, why wouldn't they? One of the Kings was seen walking with not only a human, but holding the human's hand. It was as if they had seen the coming of Christ right before them. Guy basically hung his head and let Thomas guide him. If anything, he did not want the people to see his face in fear that doing so would ruin their whole plan. About 20 minutes later they were back at CoreTech. The security bots simply nodded at Thomas and seemed to ignore Guy-Manuel which was a good thing if you asked him. When they made it to their room, Thomas took off his helmet and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed. Guy just flopped down on the bed on his back and let out an exhausted sigh. He was not sure how long they were gone, but for however long it had been, Guy was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. Much to Thomas' distaste, Guy had gotten blood on the sheets. "Mon dieu, Guillaume. Get off of the bed. You are getting blood all over it!" Thomas practically screeched while making a motion to the now stained sheets. Guy simply got up and headed into the bathroom. Now that they were human, he wanted to see how it felt to actually take a shower and learn what water felt like on him. When he took showers as an android, he felt nothing except the heat coming from it. Thomas just shook his head and took the sheets off of the bed and replaced them with clean ones while Guy locked the door and turned the shower on. He waited a few minutes and just listened to the sound of the falling water hit the shower curtain. It sounded so nice to him. So refreshing. He undressed and got into the shower then shortly after closed the curtain. 

    **H** e put his head back and let the hot water run over his face and in his shoulder length hair. It felt heavenly on his skin. Wow, humans actually had it made when it came to things such as showers. His hair needed to be washed and so didn't he, but he knew right well that they did not have what humans called "shampoo" nor did they have "body wash". Guy frowned and just washed the blood off of him with a scrubby and when he was all done, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped one on his hair. He turned the shower off and then collected his dirty clothes before exiting the bathroom. Thomas was fussing over the sheets still and when he saw Guy-Man, he stopped and pointed at the bloodied sheets. "You will be cleaning this tomorrow." Guy simply laughed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms and then put them on (using the towel as he did so) and then climbed into bed. The bed felt nice and cool and he rubbed his head against the pillow and snuggled into the sheets. Thomas just shook his head again and changed into a black tank top and green pajama bottoms and climbed in bed as well. He looked at Guy who had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. It was so refreshing to him to look at his friend and see an actual smile and not a blank screen. Honestly, he could get used to this kind of thing. Thomas laughed softly and pulled Guy-Man close to him as he usually did and rested his head on top of Guy's semi-wet hair. Guy had already fallen asleep and snuggled up against Thomas who turned off the lights. Whatever he was to do tomorrow, he would do when he felt like it. Tomorrow they would do nothing but try to figure and sort things out. And Thomas was just as happy with that. 


	6. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy-Manuel go out about the town and run into some oh-so-familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually quite fun to write  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

      **T** he morning sun shone in the once dark room and illuminated it. Guy pulled the covers over his head and turned over on his side to get away from the sun. Thomas, however, had been awake for an hour or two but did not want to get up. For once in his life, Thomas was genuinely tired. Maybe tired wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling. He got up and trudged over to the curtains and closed them. That gave them a little more darkness. Today, Thomas decided, they would sleep in. After what all they had been through, they deserved it. Thomas crawled back into the bed and almost immediately fell off of it due to Guy-Man kicking in his sleep. He sighed and had a frown upon his face. "Guilluame-Emmanuel de Homem-Christo, you stop that right this instant." Yes, he knew Guy was faking sleeping just to be a dick to him. He knew this because right when he said that, Guy smiled and opened up one eye. "What are you going to do, Thom? You are very scary." He said with a yawn. He sat up and stretched then scratched his head. "I have a weird feeling in what I think is my stomach. It is making unusual noises and hurts." Thomas rolled his eyes at that and scoffed. "You are hungry, Guy-Manuel. We will get breakfast in a bit. We surely cannot go out into public dressed in our night clothes. That would not be a good scene, oui?" Guy simply nodded his head. "Hey, Thom. We do not need to wear our helmets when we are out in public. No one knows who we are now. We are basically free to do what we want, when we want." With that, Guy got up and walked into a wall then into the bathroom. Thomas cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at that. "I do not know what I am going to do with you, sometimes." Thomas changed out of his night clothes and into some black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a lime-green varsity jacket. He heard a weird noise come from the restroom that was followed by sniffling. Thomas quickly inferred that Guy had had his first sneeze.

      **G** uy came out and grabbed a pair of blue jeans with a black polo shirt and put them on. He then looked into the mirror and glared at his reflection. "Thom, this hair is ugly. I do not like the way it looks," he stated, running his fingers through the straight locks, "I need to do something with it. Like the human girls do. Style it? Oui. Style it. But with what?" Guy was more speaking out loud to himself rather than to Thomas but he listened anyway and nodded. After a good hour of Guy fidgeting with his hair, he was satisfied with it and the two snuck out of CoreTech and made their way out onto the busy street. Unlike last night, no one bothered to give them the time of day. Just what they wanted. No attention to be drawn to the two Kings. A man who was not looking where he was going ran into Guy, who upon impact, grabbed the man by his shirt and started to threaten him but was soon stopped by Thomas. Scared, the man quickly darted away and Guy pouted and looked up at his tall friend. "He needs to be punished. Touching me with that...filth!" Thomas sighed and shook his head. "Guillaume, we are humans now too. You need to be more cool about our unfortunate situation. Learn to just accept what comes to you. You will be much better off." Guy just nodded his head and rolled his eyes. As the two continued on their way, Guy passed by some kids smoking. He watched said kids as they walked past and then looked back up at Thomas. "Thom? What are those little meat bags doing? They look happy." Again, Thomas sighed and looked down at his partner. "They are engaging in a disgusting behavior that is called 'smoking'. What they are smoking is bad for them and can wind up killing them." "But they look happy" came Guy-Man's response, "I want some of these, smokes. Where does one obtain them?" They just so happened to pass a tobacco shop and Guy practically drug Thomas in with him. Guy looked like he was in a wonderland. Granted he only just discovered the whole idea of "smoking" a few minutes ago, he was still fascinated by the concept. 

      **D** ozens of cigarette brands lined the various shelves and so didn't beer and other alcohol brands. He had seen Thomas looking at the alcohol while he was looking at the almost endless tobacco products. Cigars, dip, vapors, bongs, and good old fashioned cigarettes. It all intrigued him. He picked out a pack that was gold and black and searched around for Thomas. After a minute or two of wondering around aimlessly, he was reunited with his tall friend. He handed him the cigarettes and, of course, they had to show their ID since Thomas had also picked up some vin rouge. The color shown beautifully when the sun hit it. Neither of the two carried an ID since everyone usually knew who they were and never questioned them about it. The one working the register cleared his throat and Guy noticed that behind him was various vinyls hung up on the surrounding walls. "Monsieur, ID, please." Was what the rather hairy looking cashier said. Thomas would have known that voice anywhere. "Gaspard Auge? Is that you?" Immediately the man took off his sunglasses and eyed Thomas. "Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar as if I have heard it somewhere before." Oh yeah, they were humans and no longer androids. Boy would this be hard to explain. Gaspard and Xavier were good friends of the two French Kings. The pair were known as the group Justice which were quite popular among the robot kings. They had met Justice in a rather weird situation but that would be a whole 'nother story for later. "Oui. It is me. Something...happened and now we are no longer androids." Gaspard raised a hairy brow at this and simply laughed at it. "Alright, alright. Mon dieu, what have you two gotten yourselves into?" Suddenly, there appeared a rather skinny and shaggy black haired man that could only be known as Xavier. "Ah, Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. It has been forever since we saw each other last, non?" The two androids took a step back. How did Xavier know it was actually them? Thomas figured that he had heard their conversation and had eavesdropped on them. "Do not worry about ID's or money, mon amis. It is on us. Say, how about we all go out for a bite to eat. I bet you two are starving." Guy nodded frantically; his brown hair getting in his eyes as he did so. His stomach growled louder and he held it with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. And with that, the four unlikely friends set off for a whole new adventure; finding a place to eat in a city as busy as this one was. 


	7. friendly bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a day out on the town with Justice and something extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter  
> I promise the next will be longer ;w;

      **W** alking out of the store, the group made their way down the busy sidewalk. Guy clung onto Thomas's arm like a little kid would when they were scared of being separated from their parent or sibling when in a crowded area. Thomas didn't seem to mind and just looked down at Guy and gave him a reassuring smile. It was very amusing to watch the usual self acclaimed badass King clinging onto him. He would so use this against him one day. Gaspard, Thomas, and Xavier were having no trouble weaving their ways through the crowds. A few moments later, they all arrived at a McDonald's and went inside. Immediately they were all greeted by a mixture of smells. French fries, hamburgers, chicken nuggets and whatever else the humans were having for lunch. It made Guy-Man even hungrier and as they approached the register, he was holding his stomach and eyeing  various people's food like a hungry lion eyeing its dinner. Gaspard and Xavier ordered some type of burger and Thomas just ordered the same thing but Guy ordered three Big Macs and two large fries with a doctor pepper. All three of them just looked at Guy with an approving nod and Gaspard payed for the order much to Thomas' dismay.Thomas didn't say anything but instead went a found them all a table. Guy finally let go of Thomas' arm and leaned back in the chair, not realizing that he was beginning to fall backwards. After a few seconds, there was a loud thud and Guy-Manuel had landed on his back and was just staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. Thomas offered to help him up but he just pushed his hand away and laid there and sighed. "This is fine. Everything is fine." Xavier came over and just stared at Guy and Guy stared back and Xavier just nodded and took his place inside the booth while Gaspard sat on the outside. When their order was called, Guy-Manuel immediately jumped up and almost raced up to the register.

**W** hen he got the food, he went back to the booth and sat it down than immediately started to scarf down his burgers as the others just stared in shock and watched him go to town.  The food, in Guy's opinion, tasted like heaven. Yes, it was not good for any of them, but he did not care. All he cared about was making the pain in his stomach stop so he could be sane again. After a good hour of eating and conversation, the group left the restaurant and carried on their way. Both Gaspard and Xavier were glad to be spending time with their friends again, but were harboring a dark secret that they could not tell Thomas nor Guy-Manuel at this point in time. They will, but when it is the right time they both concluded. You see, they were the reason why the two android Kings were turned human. They were only trying to help them and honestly, they could be switched back to androids easily. Right now, though, they were going to be their mentors in the whole "being human" bit. Guy saw Xavier pull out a cigarette and lit it which reminded him that he, too, had cigarettes. He pulled out his pack and took one out then looked at Xavier. "Pardon Xavier, but may I use your lighter?" Xavier handed it to him and smiled. "Sure, mon ami. Just be sure to not burn yourself." He joked, but really did hope that Guy knew how to use a lighter. Almost immediately he burned himself and stared at his finger after he managed to light the cigarette. "That was not so bad." Xavier just shook his head and took the lighter back and put it into his jacket pocket. Guy took in a long draw off of his cigarette and let it out. He felt calmer almost instantly. Thomas, however, just waved the smoke out of his face and pretended to gag on it in hopes to get Guy to stop but that did not work at all. He continued on and it went that way for a long while. The group just wandered around and went into various stores and caused mischief but when the sun started to set, they all gathered underneath a street light.

      **"I** t is getting pretty dark, my friends. I think we should call it a night." Was what Thomas had said, but was soon cut off by Gaspard. "Non. What we do now is go to a night club." Xavier nodded and added, "We are to play at a local night club tonight. You guys are coming with us as our special guests. You may even get to work with us, my friends. Tonight we shall see." And with that, Xavier led the way to said night club and they all entered. The crowds were beginning to form outside while Xavier and Gaspard set up. Thomas and Guy just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Xavier started to play a song and Gaspard just listened and ran over certain things to make sure that everything was operational. The last thing they wanted was a mishap such as the one that happened last time when one of their synths broke. That was a day they would rather not visit again. Within a matter of minutes, the once empty room was full of people and the music started to play. Xavier and Gaspard were nodding their heads to the beat and both Thomas and Guy could feel the bass coursing through their bodies. Tonight was going to be a fun night, they both could tell. One that they would enjoy.


	8. Move Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier looked over to Thomas and Guy who were just awkwardly nodding their heads to the music and frowned. "Hey, if you are not planning to help, then get off stage, mon amis." Xavier wasn't trying to sound like a prick, he just did not want attention being drawn to the two now human Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff, yo

      **X** avier looked over to Thomas and Guy who were just awkwardly nodding their heads to the music and frowned. "Hey, if you are not planning to help, then get off stage, mon amis." Xavier wasn't trying to sound like a prick, he just did not want attention being drawn to the two now human Kings. Thomas nodded and took Guy by the hand and led him off the stage. It was quite difficult for Guy to maneuver through the crowd unlike Thomas who slid through with ease. If not for him holding his friend's hand, he would have surely gotten lost. He hated having to depend on Thomas more so than he did before. Usually it was the other way around with Thomas depending on him. He felt weak in that sense. Weak and vulnerable. He did not like that feeling in the least bit. The duo made their way to a far corner off in the back of the once empty room and stood there. Oh how they would both like to use close-communications so that they could hear each other perfectly over the cheering crowd and pounding bass. In order to hear each other, the two were practically on each other. "Thom, how long do you think this will be going on for? I am getting hungry again and I feel...odd." He paused for a moment and looked up at Thomas whose face was changing colors thanks to the multicolored lights that were flashing around randomly. The room itself was of course quite dark and strobe lights were flashing and so weren't many other lights. Guy could have sworn all the humans that were there were put into a sort of hypnotic state that Justice made possible. They were in perfect time with the music. Guy's eyes fell on a girl who was moving her hips to the beat. He was not observing her as in checking her out, but more of just studying the way she moved to the rhythm. He would have expected something like that coming from a robot with almost how precise her moves were. Guy quickly focused his attention back to Thomas for a second then onto the floor. Thomas, thanks to his height, could observe more of the dancing humans and noticed a wide variety of dancing. People of different sexes, opposite and same, grinding up on each other and various ones making out. Is this what one was supposed to do when they are with another person in a place like this. His gaze drifted down to Guy-Manuel who was still looking at the tiled floor. He could tell that his shorter counterpart was pondering something, but what it was he would never be able to have guessed in a million years.

      **A** few minutes passed and the two just stood there. Thomas looked up at the stage and noticed Gaspard looking directly at him and giving him some sort of look. Maybe to at least try to act normal and not stand out.  _Wow_ , Thomas thought to himself.  _Gaspard sure seems concerned about something._ He looked back to Guy-Manuel who was now looking up at him with a small smile and part of his bangs covering his left eye. It made Thomas laugh a little which made Guy raise a brown eyebrow at that. "Nothing, nothing Guy. Nothing to worry about." He reassured, moving the bangs out of Guy's eyes and placed them behind his ear then smiled himself. "There. I bet you have a better view, oui?" Thomas laughed again and this time Guy joined in. It was genuine laughter. Thomas had never actually heard Guy laugh before, minus an occasional pattern of different beeps. Guy's laugh sounded so nice to him. He wondered if Guy felt the same about his laugh. He wouldn't bother asking since he figured that question to be irrelevant in their current situation. Thomas shakily lifted his hands so that they were resting on Guy's hips; which he could feel the belt he was wearing since his shirt was tucked in. Guy didn't really say anything and just looked at Thomas, that small smile not fading from his lips. Guy looked back to the girl who was moving her hips in rhythm to the current song playing which was called Phantom. It was one of Guy's favorites. He started to mimic the girl and moved his hips easily to the beat. More so easier then he had expected. Guy was a fast learner is anything (even if he did not always show it). It was one of his many hidden qualities he tended to keep to himself for reasons he would never tell. The enigma that was Guy-Manuel's mind. Thomas' hands stayed on Guy's hips as Guy moved them, and Thomas could actually _feel_ his friend's hips move in time. It felt...well he did not know how to describe how it felt. Guy stopped abruptly and sneezed then sniffed. "Deux. That makes the 2nd time I have sneezed today. I do not quite like it, Thom." 

      **T** homas awkwardly dropped his hands from Guy's sides and ran a hand through his own short, curls. It felt odd to rub his head and actually feel something other than sleek and smooth metal. Guy, not really caring at this point, wrapped his arms around Thomas' torso and rested his head against it. Upon doing so, he could hear Thomas' heart beating. It was soothing to him. To hear what an actual heart sounded like and not an artificial one did. Thomas' heart was beating at a quick pace and he wondered what would have caused that. "Thom? Are you feeling alright?" Guy asked, looking up at his tall friend. Thomas didn't know what to reply with so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Oui, I think I am. Why, is something wrong, Guy?" Guy simply shook his head 'no' and rested it against his chest again. Thomas wrapped his arms around Guy and pulled him close to him. "Thom, I am still hungry. My stomach will not stop making noises. Do you think Gaspard and Xavier would mind if we left?" Thomas shrugged his shoulders and looked over towards Gaspard but he was not paying attention. He was in the middle of switching songs, but Xavier had been watching Thomas and Guy for the past 5 or so minutes and was smirking to himself. He then noticed that Thomas was trying to say something. After the 5th attempt, Xavier finally understood and nodded, quickly telling Gaspard that the duo were going to leave. Gaspard looked up at them as D.A.N.C.E began playing over the numerous speakers and waved at them as to say 'À demain' or, 'See you tomorrow'. With that, Thomas and Guy exited the building and made their way into the cold and crisp night air. As the two walked, Guy stayed close to Thomas' side and laced his fingers with his. Thomas kissed Guy's head abruptly which made Guy's cheeks turn a light shade of red. He knew this was a blush because his face was feeling warm and this was the same thing that happened when Thomas 'kissed' him the last time. Only this time he did not have fans to cool him down. It didn't take long for nature to do that for him, though. A cold breeze had passed the both of them which made Guy shiver and cling onto Thomas' arm even more for warmth. "Okay, how about we get what humans call 'dinner-to-go' and head back home?" Thomas simply nodded and started humming to himself as they walked; the bright white moon giving them just enough light to see what was ahead of them. 


	9. Food, Glorious Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff and food  
> Nothing to worry about (unless you do not like food)

      **I** t seemed to be only getting colder and colder as the pair walked down the almost empty sidewalk. They honestly did not know how far away they were from CoreTech. Guy eventually let go of Thomas' arm and hugged himself. Thomas noticed this and took off his jacket then placed it around Guy and smiled. "You seem to need it more than I do, mon ami." Guy took it and put it on him. It was quite large given how tall Thomas was. Guy did not care in the slightest. He felt a little warmer from how warm the jacket already was and it smelled....nice. Strange, he never noticed that Thomas smelt good. It was a very pleasing smell and he tried to make his sniffing as inconspicuous as he could. Thomas did not notice and had his hands in his jean pockets and whistled a random tune. Guy was getting sleepier and sleepier with every step they took but knew he had to stay awake for a bit longer because he did not want to be a burden to Thomas. He tried his best to keep up but was soon falling behind his friend. He realized this and sped up a little but did not realize Thomas had stopped walking and ran into his back. "Je suis désolé, Thom. I did not realize you had stopped." He stated with a yawn. "Thom?" Guy looked up at Thomas and saw that he head a rather worried look on his face. "Thom?" Guy questioned again, this time finally getting an answer. "Hm? Oh, sorry Gee. I was thinking about something. Everything is fine, alright?" Thomas patted Guy-Man's hair and the two then resumed walking again. Thomas had noticed that Guy had been falling behind and he decided to put his arm around Guy's waist and pull him close to him in hopes that that might help his friend keep the pace with him.

      **T** hey had passed countless restaurants and even though Thomas had mentioned to Guy that they could stop and get food, Guy kept on shaking his head no. What he wanted was to go back to McDonald's and see what they had. To Guy's benefit, they were coming up on a McDonald's that was still open! Or, at least, the drive-thru was. Guy looked up at Thomas and pointed to the McDonald's and the pair headed up to it. "It looks closed, Gee." Thomas had stated upon pressing his face up against the glass door. Guy just narrowed his eyes and saw that there was movement coming from inside the building where he guessed the kitchen was. "There are humans moving in there. Food is being prepared. I can smell it." Guy's nose was like a hound dog's nose. He could smell food from a mile away. At least, that is what Thomas thought since he could not really smell anything. "I am hungry, Thom. Please, I need food from McDonald's." Guy started whining and holding his stomach in hopes that this might convince Thomas to do something. Thomas sighed and opened up the door and walked in; Guy following suit. Normally, it would not have been a big deal since they were the rulers of this land, but since they were humans the workers stopped what they were doing and focused their attention onto Thom and Gee. "Bonjour! I am sorry, my friend here is really really hungry and we do not have a car for the "drive-thru" as it is called. I was hoping we could get food now?" The workers just laughed and that made Thomas' face turn a bright red. Guy almost let out what seemed to be a low growl and took out a wad of cash from his pocket and marched up to the counter. "It is a shame that you will not serve us. I would hate for this money to go to waste at some other restaurant." He waved around about six $100 bills.

      **I** n reality, Guy just felt like killing the humans who dared to laugh at his King and embarrass him, but he very well could not do that. At least not right now. "I will ask again for food and I do hope that you will be serving us tonight." It was as if one of the employees almost immediately recognized Guy's voice and he started to shake a little and whispered something to the other workers who all looked at Thomas and than to Guy. It is odd how sudden the atmosphere changed. Guy simply had a smirk on his face when the cashier approached him. "What can I get for you...my Kings?" Guy simply stared up at the menu and ordered a Big Mac with a large fry and a Dr.Pepper (fight me it is good) and then looked back at Thomas. "Thom, what would you like?" Thomas cautiously approached the counter and ordered a 6 piece chicken McNuggets with a Sprite. The cashier took one of the $100 bills and gave them back quite a bit of change which Guy simply put into his pocket without any cares in the world. "Make it quick. I do not like waiting." And with that, Guy took his cup and gave Thomas his and the two filled them up and then proceeded to sit down at a booth that had a great view of the road. "Guy," Thomas said in an almost hushed voice, "they know who we are now. Should we be worried?" Guy simply shook his head no and began to sip from his drink. "I would think not. It is not much they can do. No worries, Thom. I did what I had to do. No one makes fun of you and gets away with it. Especially if they are humans." He replied, going back to sipping from his drink. Thomas simply nodded and looked at Guy who smiled back at him. When the food was ready, Thomas went up and got it then thanked the cashier and then sat back down and handed Guy his food. "Finally. I am starving." Was all Guy was able to say.

      **T** homas took out the McNuggets then opened up the paper container and sniffed the food. It smelt delightful and made Thomas' mouth water. It felt odd eating the food with the workers staring at them so Thomas mumbled something to Guy who just nodded and put the food back into the bag and the two left quickly without a sound. It only took them a few moments later until they finally reached CoreTech. Thomas was so happy to finally be home and be able to eat the food. The two snuck in quietly and quickly and made it up to their room. Guy literally took the bag and sat down on the floor, criss-crossed his legs and took out his burger and set his drink to the side of him. Thomas did the same and the two began to eat their long awaited dinner. Or early breakfast whichever one they did not care. "Thom, I am starting to enjoy this "being human" thing. At least, with being able to eat all of this wonderful food and be able to feel...things. It just feels like magic to me." Guy said, then he proceeded to take another bite of his hamburger and by then he had already polished off his fries while Thomas was still on his second nugget. "You need to slow down your eating rate, Gee. It is not good for you to eat and talk with your mouth full. You could end up "choking"." Guy, usually, would just dismiss what Thomas had said but this time he listened to him and ate his food slower. "Another thing, Guy-Manuel, when you eat slower you get to taste the food. Actually taste it and savor it." Guy swallowed and sipped his drink once more and finished his burger then used a napkin to wipe his mouth. Thomas was on his fourth nugget and hadn't even touched his drink yet. "Thom, are you not thirsty?" Thomas simply looked at the untouched drink and shrugged his shoulders. "It was honestly not on my mind. The drink, I mean." The two sat like that for a good thirty minutes just talking about their day and such. "Tomorrow, we need to go to the place that carries all of this food and products for hair." "Store, Guy. The term you are looking for is Store or Grocery Store." Guy cocked his head to the side and raised a brow at that. "There are two different versions of that term, Store?" Thomas nodded and finally took a sip of his drink as he began to explain to Guy what the different versions meant.

      **G** uy simply did not understand despite Thomas trying his best to give him a rather simple definition. "What you are trying to tell me, Thom, is that a "store" can be a place that just holds clothing and whatever else that is not food and a "grocery store" is something that holds mainly food?" Thomas nodded and smiled. "Oui, Guy. That is exactly what I have been trying to say. Très bien." Guy yawned and had a small smile on his face. His eyes closed slowly and he began to nod off. Thomas simply observed this and found it funny to watch his friend fall forwards and then jolt awake only to repeat the process over and over. "Gee, I think it is time you went to bed. You need to recharge, or "sleep" as the humans call it. Come, I will help you." Thomas collected the trash and placed it in the bag and threw it into a garbage can. His drink was now sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Thomas set Guy-Man on the bed and found his pajamas and handed them to him. Guy lazily put them on and yawned once more. Thomas changed into his and the two got into bed and it was basically the same as it was the previous night. Guy was snuggled up to Thomas and sleeping peacefully while Thomas was left to look at his face once more. Despite his own thoughts, Thomas pressed his lips against Guy's for a brief second and then quickly pulled away. Guy smiled wider and opened up one eye. "That was nice, Thom." Thomas immediately blushed at that. He should have known not to trust Guy-Manuel when he is apparently "sleeping". Guy simply kissed him back and then closed his eyes and mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'Je t'aime' or a variation of it. Thomas ran his fingers through his sleeping friend's hair and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Je t'aime, Guillaume-Emmanuel." And with that, Thomas fell into a deep sleep and had fallen into what was known as REM sleep. The two would rest well tonight.


	10. Shopping N' Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy wakes up and has a rough morning   
> Thomas wakes up and has the best morning of his life so far  
> Then the store happens and Guy is introduced to numerous varieties of food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still cute stuff  
> Ugh it makes me puke

      **G** uy-Man awoke to the sound of running water and slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He squinted at the clock that was beside him. It read in bright red letters:  **8:30 am**. He sighed and fell back onto the bed with a thud. Thomas was already up at this hour. He closed his eyes and listened to the running water. It was soothing and he nearly drifted back to into sleep until he heard a yell come from the bathroom followed by a 'merde!'. Guy immediately shot up and nearly slid trying to get to the bathroom door. "Thom? You alright in there?" There was silence for a minute or so and then the bathroom door opened up and Thomas poked his head out. "Oui. Just saw a spider on the curtain." He looked back at it and it was still there. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and flew behind his shorter counterpart. "Gee, would you?" Guy simply nodded and took a thing of toilet paper in hopes that that would get the spider. Much to his bad luck, when he reached to get the spider it jumped and he ended up falling into the sudsy bath. He quickly popped back up and glared through the hair that was sticking to his face. He took in a deep breathe and released it a few times before regaining his composure. It was a technique Thomas had taught him the last time he lost his temper (which ended up hurting a lot of humans). Yes, the spider was dead. And yes, Guy-Manuel was now completely drenched. Thomas just stared in utter shock at his friend and stifled a laugh which made Guy frown even more. "This is not what I had planned to be doing first thing in the morning, Bangalter" came a rather annoyed reply. Thomas walked over and hovered over his friend before picking up some bubbles and making a beard on Guy-Man. With that, Guy quickly got up and chased after Thomas. "When I get you, you will not see the daylight again!" Guy screeched, chasing his friend who was holding on to his towel and trying his best to jump over obstacles. Thomas quickly made it back into the bathroom and slammed the door then locked it. Guy, not being able to slow down in time, ran smack straight into the door and let out a sad moan. "Merde! You are dead meat when I see you again, Thom! DEAD MEAT!" Thomas' answer to that was a simple laugh and the sound of splashing and water going everywhere.

      **G** uy got up and peeled off the wet clothes that stuck to his cold and naked body. He shivered and made his way to the dresser to pick out a new pair of boxers and whatever else he chose to wear today. His selection was a silver tank top with a blue jacket and black skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror and nearly beat the door down trying to get Thom to hand him the hair dryer. The warm air felt nice over his cold face and hair and he just loved to feel the air blow through his locks. It felt divine. After a good 30 minutes of picking his hair with his fingers and trying to style it himself, he was satisfied. "Thom? It is time for breakfast I would say. My stomach says so and so I will do what the stomach wants." With that, Guy lit a cigarette, put it between his two fingers, and headed out onto the balcony to smoke it. Thomas came out a few minutes later fully clothed with a smile upon his face. Guy, upon hearing the bathroom door open, turned to face his smiling friend who approached him at a rather quick pace. "Gee, the time for going to the store is now, oui? Let us go." Guy simply laughed at the way Thomas spoke. Soon after, Guy put the cigarette out and the duo left CoreTech without any fuss. Just as the two liked it. They walked down the busy sidewalk as cars flew overhead in the tubes that were suspended upon them. Thomas always wondered what would happen if they were to break, but Guy didn't. Guy was, after all, the one who designed them. Thomas had asked him numerous times and Guy simply shook his head and brushed his question off. The answer was so obvious that Guy did not really want to give Thomas the satisfaction of knowing it. It would be bad. Extremely bad not only in context, but also on him since he is the one that built them. Countless of service droids walked beside their human masters and others just walked alone and did their daily jobs. Guy stayed close to Thomas and held his hand (rather tight if I might add) and yawned. When the two came to the store, which was a Wal*Mart, they entered it and got what they believed was called a 'shopping cart'. With that, the Kings set out on another adventure: Shopping for food and supplies.

      **G** uy got bored after a few minutes and just frowned as he watched his feet step over the shiny tiled floor. "Gee, what do we get firs-" But Thomas was cut off mid-sentence by Guy literally running to the baguettes. He took a whole arms full and piled them into the cart while Thomas simply picked some rather soft, but not too soft, avocados. Thomas had learned that the harder they were, the less ripe they were and if they were really soft, they were about to go bad. Medium soft was perfect to him. He put those in the shopping cart along with various other fruits, vegetables, and meats. As they went through the various aisles, Guy threw in random bags of candy and different bottles of soda while Thomas just shook his head in a disapproving manner. If Guy kept up eating like this without exercising, he would no longer be healthy. Thomas would have to work on that he concluded and hummed softly to himself as Guy-Man went berserk over all the food that surrounded his tiny frame. When the two came to the personal hygiene section, Guy stared at what was called a 'toothbrush' and picked it up off the shelf and examined it closer. "We need this for our...teeth. Oui, teeth. We also need...hmmm," Guy reached and got some toothpaste, "this. We need this too." With that, Guy grabbed one more toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in the cart. Then he made it to the shampoo and body wash aisle. He was instantly overwhelmed by a series of different smells. Some were of the 'ocean' while others were more fruity. He picked out one shampoo that smelled like roses and a body wash that smelled like Himalayan Pink Salt. Thomas did not care what he used, so he just randomly selected one bottle of shampoo that smelled like coconut and a body wash that smelled of the 'ocean'. With that, the two were done shopping. For now at least. 

      **T** homas, when they approached the register, grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar and some random cereal that was also up there and added it to their collection. The cashier simply stared at all of the items and sighed before he began to ring them up. The total came to $334.00 exactly. Thomas simply took out his wallet and forked over the money he owed. The two then took their bags and made it out of the chaotic store. "Thom, back in there, I could have sworn I saw a human kid eat a penny off of the floor." Thomas simply laughed and walked on. The two made it back to CoreTech and the security droids didn't say anything, again, since they were programmed to recognize Thomas and Guy no matter what. That is what Thomas had concluded. They made it into the kitchen and began to put the groceries away. It was a tedious chore but after they were all said and done, Guy sat down at the table (which was rather large) and took out some bowls with two spoons and set them before Guy. He then proceeded to take out the milk that they had and also the cereal which was called, Reese's Puffs. It looked good and Thomas handed the cereal to Guy who nearly ripped the box in half to get to the precious brown and light brown puffs. Guy popped a few into his mouth and sighed happily. They tasted of chocolate and peanut butter combined. He poured them into his bowl and added milk then quickly started shoveling the cereal into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Thomas just sat down beside him and poured about half a bowl of cereal into his bowl then added milk and began eating. In no time flat, Guy had gone back for seconds. Thomas was barely finished with his first bowl while Guy was already on his third. "Guillaume, that is enough. You will get sick if you continue to eat this way and we will run out of cereal. Please, stop eating." Guy stopped for a moment and stared at Thomas in shock and ate more slowly while smiling. Thomas smiled back and the two sat in almost complete silence and ate their breakfast. 


	11. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a date? Who even knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who finally got up off of his ass and updated this fanfic?  
> I have only been to an Olive Garden once so bare with me on the details  
> (I literally had to look up the menu on the Olive Garden website to get almost accurate prices and the current meals they are serving for dinner)

      **A** few hours later, Guy-Manuel was in the Weapons Testing room, trying out the newest weapons that Thomas came up with. When he was a robot, the risks of things backfiring and him getting seriously injured were slim to none. The worst that could literally happen was an arm getting blown off or some other limb or a cracked helmet. Now, the risks were much greater. If the weapon were to blow up in his face, he could have severe facial damage and maybe even burns among other things. He could lose fingers that would never be replaced and so on the list of risks went. He was quite aware of said risks, though, but did not seem to pay as much attention to them as he should have. Thomas was in the far corner of the room working on, yet again, another weapon and occasionally glanced up from his work to make sure Guy-Manuel was doing alright. Every few seconds, the sound of gunfire could be heard coming from the room.

      **T** he whole reason they got to be where they were today was due to their various types of weapons which consisted of: guns, swords, germ warfare, knives, and things for the military and other things like tanks, jets, planes, ships and basically whatever else that involved electronics or machinery. It would take hours upon hours to get all the weapons of the day tested so that they could ship them off the next day. The clock read 8:00 pm. Thomas was long done with his work and was just watching Guy-Manuel test each weapon with having no trouble so far. This was a good sign. Thomas tried calling for Guy, but he was wearing ear muffs and the only thing he could hear was the muffled sound of whatever he was testing. Suddenly, an explosion happened which produced a small fire and the alarms started to blare and the various water sprinklers went off. Guy just stood there, not even bothered by any of this. "This is fine. This is completely fine." Is what he kept saying as he put down the gun he was testing and grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Thomas had turned off the alarm and the sprinklers and now both of them were completely soaked. "Gee, I think we call it a day and go get something to eat. Tu es d'accord?" Guy, upon hearing Thomas' muffled voice, took off his earmuffs. "Quoi?" Thomas repeated his question, and Guy-Manuel nodded. "Oui. I am getting hungry, too."

      **W** ith that, the two exited the room and when they left, the room automatically locked itself up. It was a new system they were having tested out, but hey, whatever works, right? The pair went up to their room and each changed into clean clothes and dried their hair. Once they were both done, they headed out into the cool, cool night. Guy held Thomas' hand just because he felt like it. Thomas didn't say anything for he loved the feel of Guy-Man's hand on his. Thomas' skin was usually cold, and Guy-Manuel's was usually rather hot. It is odd how the two contrasted which made almost the perfect toleration for them. "Thom? Where exactly are we going?" Thomas did not have a complete answer right away and said the first thing that came to mind. "We are going to an Olive Garden, Guy. I hear they have rather delicious food and, rumor has it, you get unlimited bread sticks."

      **G** uy's eyes immediately lit up with joy at the mention of 'unlimited' and 'bread sticks' used in the same sentence. "That sounds good. I can already taste the bread sticks now. The soft bread and the smell of garlic and the taste of garlic ahhh, it is heaven, Thomas." Thomas simply laughed at his friend's little day dream. When they reached the restaurant, Thomas held open the door for Guy who thanked him and made his way in. Thomas ended up holding the door open for an old couple as well and smiled at them while Guy just crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Thom finally made his way in and stood beside Guy-Manuel who simply looked up at him with a displeased look. "Why do you do that? Why do you hold doors open for humans?" Thomas sighed and shook his head. "It is common courtesy, Guy-Manuel. Something you need to learn and learn soon." They went up to a man who stood at a sort of pew. "Table for how many?" Thomas held up his thumb and index finger. "Deux." The employee nodded. "If you would kindly follow me." Thomas and Guy followed the employee who led them to a rather secluded section of the packed restaurant. Thomas figured this part was reserved for special guests and the people who could afford to tip the waiters and employees to allow them to eat in peace and solitude. The duo sat down. Thomas in front of Guy-Manuel, and Guy-Manuel opposite of Thomas. The employee handed them their menus and soon a waiter came to serve them. "Good evening, gentlemen. What would y'all like to drink?" Thomas quickly replied with Coke and Guy-Manuel, a Pepsi. The waiter wrote down their drinks on his notepad and nodded. "Your bread sticks will be arriving shortly. Would you like some salad to start you off?" Both of them shook their heads no and the waiter nodded once more and was on his way.  **  
**

     " **T** hom, this place is really expensive seeming. I am surprised at how nice the humans are being to us. If we were robots, we would be treated differently you know. Because we are so hated in this community." Thomas didn't say anything and just hummed to himself which rewarded him with a rather annoyed look from Guy-Manuel. "Thomas Bangalter, are you listening to me?" Thomas sighed and put down his menu. "Guillaume, we are hated for how harsh we appear to the humans. A few days ago, we brutally murdered a human in front of everyone by dropping him off of the 6th story floor to fall to his death. Dozens of people witnessed that. They do not like the fact that they are being ruled by robots; by mere machines that were programmed to do a certain thing once upon a time. They are scared, Guy-Manuel. And they do not know what they are doing due to said fear. We have very brutal, and maybe even sadistic, methods of punishment." Guy-Manuel was about to add something, but was cut off by the waiter that came back to them with their drinks and breadsticks. "Are you two ready to order?" He asked, flipping to a fresh page in his notepad and holding his pen, ready to take the two King's order. Thomas spoke first. "Oui. I would like the Bruschetta." The waiter wrote down his order and then turned to Guy. "And you, sir?" Guy looked at the menu one last time and before making his decision. "I would like the Lasanga Fritta, please." He took down his order as well. "Your meals will be with you momentarily. Until then, do enjoy your bread sticks." The waiter left immediately after. He seemed to be in a sort of rush to get away from the two. "Do you think he knows?" Questioned Guy-Manuel. Thomas shrugged and shook his head. "I am not sure, Guy-Manuel. I am not sure." **  
**

      **A** few minutes later, the waiter returned with their food and placed it before them. The bread sticks were already polished off thanks to Guy-Manuel and the waiter took the basket and soon returned with a fresh batch of bread sticks. "Bon appetit, monsieurs." So, the waiter did know French. Thomas concluded that it was because he could tell that they both had a rather thick accent. Thom and Gee ate their dinner in complete silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. This is usually how it went when they ate dinner. Normally, they could talk up a storm using short-range communication, but now what they said could easily be heard by whoever, sort of discouraged them from discussing certain events and upcoming plans and meetings they needed to attend. "Thom," Guy finally said to break the almost unbearable silence, "have you heard from Gaspard and/or Xavier? I thought they were going to call us. That was almost two days ago." Thom stopped eating and placed his fork down onto his white dish. It made a faint clink sound. "Non. I have not heard from them. I cannot help but wonder if they are alright. They seemed rather nerved up about something. And it was not due to their performance at the night club, I can tell you that much. These are experienced performers we are talking about here." Guy nodded and took another bite of his lasanga. When they were finished, the waiter came in and gave them their bill. The bill read $25.75. Thomas took out his wallet and paid with one twenty, five, and one dollar bill. He told the waiter to keep the 25 cents since they would not need it in the least bit. Neither of the two King's valued coin money as much as they did paper. 

     They exited the Olive Garden and Guy stopped suddenly. "I just now realized. We did not even touch our drinks." Thomas simply laughed and walked over to Guy-Manuel and put his arm around his waist. "Worry not, Gee. I am sure it is not that big of a deal. The humans do it all the time. So now worries, oui?" Guy looked up and smiled at Thom. "Oui. Want to hit up a night club or go see a movie? I do not really wish to go home right away." Thomas thought about which he would prefer. He really was not up for going to a night club to dance, but if they went to a movie they would not have to worry about really having to move. "We shall go to see a movie. Do you have one in mind?" Guy thought for a moment before answering. "I would like to go see that new movie Annabelle. The one based on the true story of that cursed doll or whatever. I hear it is rather good..." Guy stopped talking for a moment to catch his breathe. He suddenly got winded. Thom looked worriedly at his short friend. "Quoi? Gee, you alright?" Guy nodded and stood upright again. "Oui. I just...lost my breathe for a moment there." Thomas contributed it to Guy's new habit of smoking since smoking can cause numerous problems such as different types of cancer and physical abnormalities. "Come on, Guy. Let's get to the cinema so we can get you a drink." Guy nodded and took in a deep breathe of fresh, cool air. It felt good on his lungs that felt like they were burning. He could also have forgotten to breathe which in turn caused the pain in his lungs. He put his hands in his pockets and Thomas just pulled him closer to him. He really did hope that Guy would not be disappointed in the Annabelle movie, for that is the last thing he wanted to see happen to his friend. 


	12. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for this being late  
> But hey, now I have more things to write about so please, hang in there

      **T** he movie, to both of the French Kings' detest, turned out to not be as scary as it was made out to be. As what seemed to be the growing trend in movies (horror, at least). Guy wasn't the least bit impressed by it and Thomas who, upon watching the Hannibal Rising movie cried like a baby, did not even shudder once. The duo made their way out into the cool autumn night. Halloween was approaching in less then two days and usually the Kings did not participate in it, but now that they were humans they just might. 'It would be fun', thought Thomas to himself. He was not exactly sure if Guy felt the same way about his soon to be proposal. Thom cleared his throat which caused Guy-Man to look up at him and arch a brow. "What is it, Thom?" Thomas shook his head before answering. If he had a chance, now would be it. "Well, I was wondering if maybe on Halloween we could attend parties and maybe go trick or treating? That is the human tradition, oui?" Guy simply nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Pourquoi? Why do you want to do this _now_ instead of in previous years?" Thom had already formatted his response in his head beforehand. "Because, Guy, we are humans now. As robots, it would not have been as fun to go out into public and trick or treat. It would have been dangerous." Gee sighed and shrugged his shoulders again, lighting a cigarette that Thom doesn't even want to know where it came from. Guy noticed Thomas' disapproving look and laughed, poking Thom's side in a joking way. "C'est pas rigolo!" Guy's eyes widened at that. "I have told you time and time before, Guy. Smoking will kill you. You are no longer a robot. You are no longer able to just repair yourself and get on with life. You are a living being. You can seriously hurt yourself by smoking that and I just...I just can't..." Thom couldn't finish his sentence. He tried so hard to do so but to no avail. Guy threw the cigarette onto the ground and put it out with his foot before patting Thomas on the shoulder. 

      **T** homas felt bad, wait, no he did not. Thomas did not feel bad for trying to do what was right to protect his life-long friend. He did not care if Guy got upset with him for what he said. The point is is that what he said seemed to have made Guy have enough sense to not smoke. At least not around him. "Thomas, what were you trying to tell me?" Guy said after a long silence as they walked. "Honestly, Guy, I cannot fathom the idea of being in this world without you. I would not be able to. I promise you I would not be able to. It would literally kill me; tear me apart slowly until I am but an empty shell. We have been together since the start. Since we were both created in that lab so many years ago. We worked together, we studied together, hell we even managed to accomplish taking over a city and establish a pretty good weapons company. That would not have been possible, I think, if it had not been for you being along beside me. Encouraging me to continue working on a design no matter how complicated it had seemed at the time. I think I like, no, I love you, Guy. I do not quite understand what love is, but I know that when I am with you I am happy and feel like I can do almost anything. The humans could overrun us and kill us but as long as you were by my side, I wouldn't care in the least bit." Thomas paused for a brief moment to see his friend's reaction. Guy looked to be surprised by the sudden emotions that Thomas was spilling, but he urged him to continue. To at least finish his speech so that Guy can fully comprehend his friend's words. "When we were nearly at death's door when we were turned into humans, I would have died if it weren't for you. I would have died. I love you, I love you so much that I can't put into words. I just....I just do." That was it. That was all Thomas said on the topic. He was not quite sure why he suddenly had the courage to tell his friend that. Even Thomas did not fully comprehend what kind of 'love' he felt towards Guy, and Guy probably did not know either. 

      **A** fter a few moments, Guy looked down at his feet and back up at Thomas. "Thom, I am going to be honest with you. I was not quite expecting you to reveal so much about yourself to me. I have known you for a long while as you said and it appears that not even I knew what you were hiding. Though I am not quite sure how to comprehend it all, you claim to 'love' me. That you are 'happy' when we are together. Thomas, you must know that one day, God forbid, we will be separated. Hearing what you just told me, I am afraid of what will happen to you. What I heard was not good, not good in the least bit. You must carry on even if I am not by your side. You cannot worry about me and you need other reasons to keep on keeping on. Merde, Thom. You know, I feel the same way when I am with you. I feel so many emotions that I did not even understand when we were robots. Love, joy, happiness, sadness, hunger and the list really does go on and on. I mean," he paused for a moment and grabbed Thomas' cold hand before continuing, "I can feel your hand. I can feel the coldness of your fingers against mine. As a robot, as you will know, I was not really able to fully experience sensations like this. Taste, touch, smell, sight. Granted, we both could see, I could only see in green. Now when I look around, I see colors upon colors. Hues and gradients I did not know existed besides the different shades of 'green' that I would always see. It is so very fascinating to me. Is it the same for you?" Thomas did not know what all to say. Maybe this is how Guy felt. Thomas simply nodded at that and smiled. Guy smiled back and squeezed his hand as they walked. They would discuss it more, they decided, when they were home and situated. With that, the duo slowly went on their way until they made it into CoreTech and up into their room. Now was the time for discussions that would only be between them and no one else. It was going to be one long night. 


	13. Le fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will just have to read and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this series. I am sorry for the long wait.

The duo talked for what seemed like hours. It was only when the sun's rays that were creeping through the closed curtains woke the pair up. Thomas looked at the clock and saw that it had read 7:45 am. Shit, they only had a few hours to get ready to attend a meeting with various other Kingdoms. Guy-Manuel rubbed his eyes sleepily and stumbled into the bathroom to start a shower. Thomas, on the other hand, was scrambling about the room trying to find their royal attire, helmets, and crowns. A few moments later he heard the running of water that was soon followed by a contented sigh from Guy-Manuel as he stepped into the hot water. 

Within thirty minutes Thomas had found everything that was needed and tapped his foot impatiently outside the bathroom door. "Guy hurry it up already. I need to use the bathroom." Thomas whined, sort of bouncing. If it was anything, neither of them had gotten used to the feeling of having to use the bathroom. It was highly awkward to say the least. Finally, the bathroom door opened and out came Guy-Manuel with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair. "It's all yours, Thom." Without saying anything, Thomas quickly flew inside and slammed the door, happy to relieve himself. He then took a shower as well as Guy-Manuel stared at the clothes set before him. Ah yes, the meeting. The meeting he had been dreading for months as it was a peace meeting. 

"Peace, ha, what a sorry excuse. Peace with humans, who would have came up with such an idea should have been shot right on the spot." He mumbled to himself as he dried himself off and slid into a pair of black boxers than into his leather pants which were followed by a white gold dress shirt (that also doubled as a turtle neck) that was tucked in and then a vest over it. Armor was soon put on over his chest, legs, arms, and wherever else that could be vulnerable to weapons. The next item that was put on were the boots and the sword that he attached to his side. He then put his luxurious chocolate locks into a wig cap and placed the helmet on followed by the silver crown. The last article to be put on was his cape. 

The cape was what he admired the most. It's inside was a gold with a black and white cheetah print trim and the outside was a red color. He enjoyed the feel of it around his neck. The faux fur felt nice to say the least, when he stroked it. He then placed his gloves over his hands and checked himself in the mirror. He looked like his own self, only, he was not. A few moments later, Thomas emerged and did the same thing. Within two hours, the duo was ready to face the other leaders. 

Later that night, when they were back in their room, Guy-Manuel groaned to himself having hated sitting in that small and stuffy room answering questions which he responded to with blatant lies. Thomas, however, had enjoyed it as he had always been interested with humans. Even as a human himself, it was a nice thing to learn more about their anatomy and thought processes. The two striped into their boxers and laid into bed, Guy-Manuel assuming his usual position of his head resting against Thomas' chest with Thomas' long arms wrapped around him, pulling Guy into him. With that, the pair fell asleep.

Come the next morning, Guy-Manuel awoke first only, what he saw he couldn't believe. Staring at him was the blank screen of Thomas' visor. Thomas's hands around him were cold and he could hear the soft hum of his fans. No, it couldn't be. They were...androids again? Was it true? Almost instantly Guy let out a worried beeping noise that alerted Thomas whose screen instantly flashed a worried ':c' on it.

"Guy, what is wrong? Are you alright? Did you have that dream again?" Suddenly, Guy-Manuel looked at his worried friend and laid back down. "Dream? Quoi? Non, it couldn't have been a dream. It felt so...real. A dream? Thomas, we were humans. We were living beings. We were together as we never had been before. We made love for the first time and I remember how it felt. I remember how it felt when we held hands; your warm skin contrasting my cold skin. It made the perfect temperature." Thomas simply sat up and pulled Guy-Manuel close to him and rocked him slightly. 

"Please, Gee, calm down. It was a dream. You've had this before, I just...have never seen you this shook up about it. Tell me, do you honestly not think it was a dream?" Guy shook his head no and rubbed his head into Thomas' black synthetic chest. Upon this, Thomas rubbed his back and emitted soft beeping noises to try and calm his best friend down. "Guy, you know I love you, right? I love you just as I did in your dream." Guy looked up at him and let out high pitched beeps. He was crying. It was so very rare that he saw his friend cry. 

"Shh shh, everything is fine. I am right here. I am always going to be right here. My King, if it would please you to know, I have been working with scientists, and...there is a way for us to be human. Human as you say we were in your dream. We can do it today. Cancel that meeting and do it today. If it would please you, my Liege." Almost instantly Guy nodded and hugged him tighter. Thomas hummed softly and later that day, he consulted with the scientists. It was to be done at 8:00 of that same night. 

The two laid there in the white room as the scientists tended to them. They held hands and were soon blacked out, only to wake up as humans. They looked the same as they did in Guy's dream. Thomas looked to be in his early 20's with that same dirty-blond, curly hair, chocolate eyes and long face with a smile that could make any gloomy day turn into one worth while. Guy had the medium chocolate hair with the icy-blue eyes. The two held hands as they exited the building. Leaving behind the past and started a new chapter in their story. This time, they would live. They would be given a second chance at a life. As the two walked into the sunset of the busy city, Thomas stopped and kissed Guy-Manuel, who, in response, kissed back and wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist. The two separated and looked into each other's eyes. 

"I love you, Guy-Manuel. I have and always will love you until the day we lay side by side and meet the cruel reality of death. If you will have me, I would like to be by your side for all eternity, my Liege. It would bring me nothing but happiness." Guy-Manuel laughed and kissed Thomas once more. "Of course, Thomaf. I would want nothing more."


End file.
